Rem's Boy's
by kawaii Jen
Summary: What if Alex didn't die and he and Rem got married and had twin son's name vash and knives chapter 9 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Rem's Boys  
  
Hi everyone I have a new story for you guy's this is my first Trigun story I got the ideal form episode 17 and I started thinking what if Alex didn't die and what if the seed ship made it to the planet and he and rem got married and had twin boys name vash and knives I do not own trigun or the people named in this story.  
  
It was a nether hot day on that sandy rock that they called a planet but it was there new home and they had to make the best of it the crew of the seed ship Alex, Joey, Rowen, Rem, Mary, and Steve are planting crops showing the now awakened people how to grow food and make homes and buildings  
  
Alex-Ok put the water barrels over by the crops  
  
Mary-Hey Alex how's Rem doing it must be hard planting seeds in this heat and being 9 mouths pregnant  
  
Alex-Hey Mary I keep telling her to set down and rest but she won't have it she says the more people that help out the more beautiful this planet becomes  
  
Mary-Well just tell her not to over do it we don't want anything to happened to her or the babies  
  
Alex-Yes well I have to get back to work see ya later  
  
Mary-Me to see ya  
  
Alex-(Oh man its so hot today I wonder if we can even get anything to grown on this planet)  
  
Rem-Hey there you look like you could use a drink  
  
Alex-Hey how are my three favorite people doing today?  
  
Rem-I been fine but these two have been kicking up a storm all day  
  
Alex-You know hon I was just talking to Mary and she agreed that you shouldn't be working so hard you should be resting  
  
Rem-I'm fine will you stop worrying I'm only planting a few flowers it not like I'm building an Ouch!!  
  
Alex-Rem what is it what's wrong??  
  
Rem just look up at him and slimed  
  
Rem-Alex its time  
  
Alex-Time? It took him a few moments tell everything snuck in  
  
Alex-ITS TIME EVERONE REM"S HAVING THE BABIES!!  
  
Mary, Joey, Rowen, and Steve all ran to Alex and Rem  
  
Mary-Quick get her to the infirmly  
  
Joey-Right!  
  
Joey cared rem whit the others right behind  
  
Mary-You have to stay out here  
  
Alex-Alright  
  
For the next six hours Alex walk back and forth he could hear rem scam but he knew that if he been in there he would only get in the way he keep walking tell rem scams spot and he could make out a tiny cries he race to the door and open it up there was rem holding to little crying bundles in her arms  
  
Mary-Congratulations  
  
Joey-There beautiful  
  
Mary and Joey said before they left  
  
Alex-Oh rem  
  
Rem-Don't just stand there all day come and say hello to your sons  
  
Alex walk over to his family and look at his new sons they had blond hair just like him  
  
Rem-So what are we going to name are little angels?  
  
Alex pick one of the babies up and held him in his arms and just look at him for a minute  
  
Alex-How about we name this little guy after my farther Vash  
  
Rem-Vash I like it  
  
The baby Rem was holding let out a little cry  
  
Rem-What's the matter sweetheart are you hungry  
  
Rem undid her shirt buttons and guide the little baby's month to one of her nipples the baby began sucking right away Rem-Ouch! This one bits like he has knives in his month wait a minute knives I like that vash and knives what do you think alex?  
  
Alex-It has a ring to it ok from now on you to are vash and knives.  
  
To be continued  
  
Well what did you guys think if you want me to continued just tell me and I will oh and in my story Alex has blond hair and blue eyes. 


	2. The early years

The early years  
  
I do not own Trigun or the characters in this story.  
  
Happy Birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear vash and knives happy birthday to you! Rem, Alex and the rest of the old seed crew sang to the twin one year olds.  
  
Rem and Alex blowed out the two little blue candles on the cake that said happy first birthday vash and knives. Rem cut the cake and handed a piece to ever one the two little boys squirmed (I think I misspelled that sorry) in there high chairs as they impatiently waited for there piece of cake.  
  
Rem-Ok ok here it is happy first birth day my little angel's rem said when she passed each little boy a small piece of cake which they dug in to right away knives finish first and started eating off of little vash's piece  
  
Alex-Ha Ha will you look at that I think knives is going to be a little trouble makers when he gets older  
  
Rem-I think your right  
  
(4 years later)  
  
Hey vash do you want to huh! were is he? He was here a minute ago a young knives ask to a empty room he walk in to the kitchen were he thought his mother would be  
  
Knives-Hey mama have you seen what she's not here mama where are you knives walk out the door and out to the back yard MAMA WHERE ARE YOU??  
  
Rem-Over here honey!  
  
Vash-Hey knives come look and see what mama and I are doing  
  
Knives-What?  
  
He look to where the voices where coming from and there was his mother and brother they where cover in dirt and flowers where around them  
  
Knives-What are you two doing?  
  
Vash-Mama is teaching me how to plant flowers do you want to help us?  
  
Knives-No thanks vash hey why don't you and I go play ball it will be a lot more fun then planting some dumb old flowers  
  
Vash-No I want to stay here whit mom  
  
Knives-Fine! have fun planting your dumb flowers and whit that he turn around and ran off  
  
Vash-Mama was knives mad at me?  
  
Rem-No he was just upset that you didn't want to play whit him that's all  
  
Vash-Oh well after were done here ill go and find him hey mama what's this pretty red one called?  
  
Rem-That's called a geranium  
  
Vash-A geranium?  
  
Rem-Yes and they are the symbol of determination and courage  
  
Vash-And there red my favorite color  
  
Rem-Yes that too  
  
Vash-Mama I'm going to look for knives now ok  
  
Rem-Ok but you two be back soon your father will be home soon and they were have dinner ok  
  
Vash-Ok see ya later mama  
  
Rem-See ya  
  
Ok that's it for now I hope you all like it the next chapter will be up soon but before it's up I would like to know what you all think so if you would be so kind as to leave a review ill really appreciate it tell next time. Kawaii Jen ^__^ 


	3. I Want To Be Different

I Want To Be Different  
  
Thanks for the reviews and geraniums aren't red -_-)) my bad I thought the flower that rem and vash were looking at was a geranium thanks for the info cystal-chan.I do not own Trigun or the characters in this story.  
  
(Stupid vash why does want to plant flowers when he could be whit me playing games and having fun)  
  
Sometimes Knives just didn't understand vash when he and some other boys that lived here in there small town would go over to the small steam to fish he always ask vash if he wanted to come along but every time the answer was no vash said he didn't want to end a pooh fish life  
  
HEY KNIVES! someone yelled  
  
(He didn't want to end its life?)  
  
KNIVES!!  
  
Knives-Huh? What?  
  
Knives was to off in his thoughts to hear the voice that was calling to him he turn around and saw vash running up to him  
  
Vash-Hey didn't you hear me I was calling to you?  
  
Knives-No sorry I didn't what are you doing here I thought you would be whit mom planting flowers?  
  
Vash-We only had a few flowers to plant and I wanted to catch up to you and see if you still wanted to play ball? Knives-Sure I still want to play  
  
Vash-Ok but we can only play for a little bit mom said to be back soon because dad will be home soon and then were going to have dinner  
  
Knives-Alright  
  
The two brothers played together for about an hour an tell they headed home  
  
Vash-MOM WERE BACK! Vash yelled form the front door  
  
Rem-I'm in the kitchen  
  
Vash and knives walk to the kitchen were they saw there mother making dinner  
  
Rem-Hi boys go and wash up dinner will be ready soon  
  
Vash and knives-Ok  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Alex-I'M HOME  
  
Rem-were in here  
  
Alex walked to the kitchen were he saw rem finishing up dinner and vash and knives setting the table  
  
Vash-Hi daddy vash said as he ran up and gave his father a big bear hug  
  
Alex-Well someone's happy to see me he said has he return the hug  
  
Alex-Did you have a good day today?  
  
Vash-Yep me and mom planted flowers in the back yard and then knives and me played ball for a long time  
  
Alex-That's great hey knives how are you today? He said has he gave his other son a hug  
  
Knives-Fine dad  
  
Alex-Hey Honey he said has he gave her a kiss  
  
Rem-Hi dear  
  
Alex-It smells good what are we having tonight?  
  
Rem-Mash potatoes, Green beans, Chicken, and for desert a banana whip pie  
  
Alex-MMMH sounds good  
  
Rem-Alex why don't you go wash up and were get everything ready  
  
Alex-Ok  
  
(25 minutes later)  
  
Vash-That was good mom  
  
Rem-Thank you  
  
Knives-Yeah it was good  
  
Alex-You really out did yourself that time hon  
  
Rem-It was nothing  
  
Alex-You know I think its time for these two to get a hair cut  
  
Rem-I think your right  
  
Vash-A hair cut mom are you going to cut are hair  
  
Rem-Yes how about tomorrow  
  
Vash-Ok  
  
(The next day in the back yard)  
  
Rem brought out a chair and a mirror  
  
Rem-Ok vash is there any way you would like me to do your hair?  
  
Vash thought about it for a minute  
  
Vash-I want it to stand up just like daddy's  
  
Rem-Ok  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
Rem-Ok I'm all done what do you think she said as she handed him the mirror  
  
Vash-I like it thanks mom his hair look's just like it does in the anime now Rem-Ok knives it's your turn she said as she turn around were her other son was waiting for his turn  
  
Rem-Knives? He wasn't there she look around but she couldn't see him any were  
  
Vash-knives were are you?  
  
Rem-Vash go in to the house I'm going to go look for knives  
  
Vash-Ok mom  
  
Vash ran up to the house and in to the front door  
  
(In the bathroom)  
  
(I want it to be just like daddy's HA that suck up no wonder they like him more well I'm going to be different)  
  
Knives-Held his own pair of scissors and was cutting his own hair but it wasn't coming out evenly it was short and spiky  
  
Form the hall vash could hear the sound of something being cut he open the bathroom door and saw knives cutting his hair  
  
Vash-Knives what are you doing were not allowed to play whit scissors?  
  
Knives smiled at him and said  
  
Knives-I didn't want mom to cut my hair so I did it myself  
  
To be continue 


	4. The man on the moon

The man on the moon  
  
I do not own trigun.  
  
(Someone thinking)  
  
~a new place~  
  
It has been 5 year's since we last left Alex, rem, vash, and knives vash and knives are now 10 year's old and the rest of the old seed crew have gone there separate ways whit a group of people to start towns out in the west, east, and south the town that Alex and his family live in is in the north and is called hope.  
  
The full moon was the only light in the dark black sky it was both beautiful and scary its light shined down on the little town called Hope and throw the window of a room shared by twin boys.  
  
(. . . Light? )  
  
Ten year old vash opened his eyes and looked around his room that he and his brother shared he got up to a sitting position and look to his window there was light coming form outside vash got out of his warm bed and on to the cold wooden floor.  
  
(Oh! That's cold)  
  
Vash walk up to his window and look to the streets at first he thought that the light was coming form one of the light polls but it wasn't bright enough.  
  
Look to the sky vash knives said form his bed vash look up and there was the brightest moon he every saw since he was 7 years old one night during the summer he was asleep in his bed when his door opened and his mother came in told him and his brother to get up.  
  
Flashback  
  
Vash sweetheart get up rem said while shaking him Wha? What is it mama? Get your shoes on and jacket too Knives honey that goes for you too alright knives and vash both said together.  
  
Knives and vash ran outside and saw there parents looking up to the sky What are you two looking at? knives asked his parents look up said alex vash and knives did what they where told and there eyes meet the biggest and brightest moon they every saw WOW! Look at that! Vash said Its amazing said knives This is a full moon back on earth you could see this almost always but here it only happens on clear nights like this one alex told his sons Have I every told you two about the man on the moon? Rem asked her son's vash ran to his mother and garbed her hand No mama you haven't what's the man on the moon? Vash asked looking up at his mother and smiled (kawaii- Jen stops the story to say something I don't know if there is a story or if its just called man on the moon because there's a face like thing on the moon I just made this little story that rem is going to tell up if any of you know a man on the moon story please tell me the story now continues) well there once where twin gods name Fujiro and Tenshiru and each one had great power fujiro had the power of light and would light up the stars and the planet called Aleno that we now know as the moon his brother tenshiru had the power of dark and would bring the night to aleno and earth now fujiro was loved by gods and other beings because he would bring light to the world and was nice to all beings and help when every he could and tenshiru was a different story he thought because he was a god that he and his brother where too good for the others and wanted aleno for him and his brother only secretly he planed a war against the other gods and beings his army was great and came fast and strong he would have won if it wasn't for fujiro although he loved his brother he knew what he was doing was wrong and so he and tenshiru went into battle it lasted for days each one was equally mach it would have kept going if it wasn't for fujiro light it concord over tenshiru dark the other gods wanted to kill him but fujiro stop them and he was sent to the far side of aleno which is called the dark side of the moon after the war aleno was named the moon and fujiro stands guard on the light side shining his light for all to see.  
  
Wow that was great mama but fujiro and tenshiro where brothers why would they every fight like that? Vash asked Well sometimes people see things differently then others and what they believe is right may seem wrong to others but remember fujiro loved tenshiro very much even thought they think differently he didn't want his brother to die and stop the other from killed him and so he was just sent to the other side do you understand vash? Rem asked Yes mom don't worry I will always love knives no matter what I promise rem smiled and said good boy.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Vash looked to his brother sleeping from and whispered No matter what and whit that he turned and went back to bed.  
  
To be continue 


	5. A long day ahead part 1

A long day ahead part 1  
  
I do not own trigun.  
  
The twin suns where high up in the sky and the little town of Hope was busy whit the daily lives of its people.  
  
"Come on vash get up already!" Ten year old knives yelled form there bathroom "Just five more minutes" vash said and then put his pillow over his head. Knives walk out of the bathroom and into his and vash's room he sighed when he saw his brother hidden under his pillow "Vash get up it's almost 9o'clock come on I'm not going to let sleep all day again" vash mummer something knives couldn't make out because of the pillow over vash's head. Finally knives had enough of vash being stubborn and jump on to vash's bed and started jumping up and down vash shot up "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" vash yelled "THIS WAS THE ONLY THING I COULD THINK OF TO GET YOU UP!" knives yelled back and then jump off the bed vash threw his pillow at knives but he saw it coming and ducked down "Now that your up hurry up and get dress we have a long day ahead of us" "What are we doing today that's so important that I couldn't sleep in?" knives sighed again "I can't believe you forgot already remember today we where going to explore the mountains outside the town today" "Oh yeah now I remember" "Ill wait for you down stairs " knives said walking out of the room "Ok!" vash yelled.  
  
Knives walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where he saw his mother making pancakes "Good morning sweetheart" rem said turning to knives "morning mom" he said while sitting down at his place at the table rem walk over to him whit two plates of pancakes one for knives and vash "I take it from the yelling I head that your brother is up" "yeah he is" just then vash came down the stairs "Good morning mom" rem turned to vash and smiled "morning sweetheart I made pancakes so hurry up and eat before they get cold" vash quickly started to stuff pancakes into his mouth knives just look up to his brother and sighed his brother had no table manners "so what are you two going to do today" rem asked "wo golind oo " "vash don't talk whit your mouth full" rem cut him off "we are going to do some exploring out side of town today" knives answered for his brother "well just be careful and be back before dark alright" "alright mom" knives said.  
  
When they where done whit breakfast vash and knives where outside each one packing a backpack for the trip "do you have everything vash?" knives asked vash looked over his things "yeah what about you?" knives looked over his things and was about to say something when he suddenly jump up and ran to the back yard "where are you going?" "I forgot something be right back!" he yelled in the back yard there was shield house that there father made to kept all his tools and anything else. Knives went in to the shield and into the very back behind some boxes there was a small cabinet whit a lock knives reach into his pocket and pulled out a lock pick and soon enough the lock was open he reach inside and pulled out his prize "there you are today I finally get to test you out" he put his prize into the back pocket of his pants he put the boxes back in place and ran out to vash.  
  
"Hey what did you forget?" knives smiled and said "something for us to try out today now come on lets hurry I want to get there before noon" knives said picking up his bag and started walking away vash quickly got his bag and started after knives.  
  
To be continue in part 2 


	6. A long day ahead part 2

A long day ahead part 2  
  
I do not own trigun. I want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed my story it really makes me happy to know that people like my story I hope you all like this chapter oh and I'm very sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes in this chapter I can't get a hold of my friend who is my beta reader right now.  
  
Vash and knives walked in silent tell they reach the end of town finally vash broke the silents "So do you think we will find anything up there?" "Maybe " vash looked at knives he had a weird expression on his face like he wasn't all here a look of determination and deep thought (I wonder what he's thinking about?) Knives could feel vash's eyes on him "what do I have something on my face?" vash looked down a little embarrass that he was caught "No can I ask what you where just thinking about? " " I was thinking about a lot of things " "do you want to talk about those things" "No" "oh alright" vash said a little sad because his brother didn't want to talk to him. Knives looked to vash and sighed (he's so sensitive I better do something) knives looked forward there was a tree not far away knives smirked and hit vash on the back "hey what was that for?" knives started to run forward and said "come on ill race you to that tree the last one there has to carry the others backpack!" vash smiled and started running after his brother.  
  
Back at the house rem was listening to the radio getting ready to go out to the garden when a news report came on that made her stop in her tracks "This is a warring to all towns that there is a gang of outlaws that call themselves the black hearths have escaped form the jail of May city and are heading north they are extremely dangerous and we ask that all residents stay in there homes if they come to your town we have party's out looking for them and hopefully they will be caught soon and with no deaths we will updates when we get any new information" rem just stood there for a moment and then click off the radio "I have to go and warn alex about this" and with that she turned and left the house.  
  
I WIN!! Vash cried out knives soon came up behind him "don't get cocky you just got lucky this time" vash tuned around "I won so that means you have to carry my bag when we come back right?" "yep that was the deal, hey look where almost there come on lets keep going" "ok" about 15 minutes later vash and knives where at the foot of the mountain "wow its pretty tall" "yeah come on we didn't come here to just look at it all day" vash and knives started up the mountain there where a lot of lizards crawling around vash saw one he wanted to catch and keep it as a pet but then he remember something that his mother told him once when he found a mouse outside and wanted to keep it "Vash all animals that you find outside live there that's there home and if you take them away form there home they will be sad so just leave them outside ok" (ok mom) "hey vash you ok?" "What? Oh yeah sorry I just zone out there for a sec" "Where stopping for now ok" "alright I was wondering when we where going to eat" they sat down and got there lunch's out of there bags and began to eat "So knives why did you want to come out here in the first place there doesn't look like there's a lot here just some lizards and a bunch of rocks" knives stopped eating and stood up and smiled "I was hopeing that you would ask that" he reach into his back pocket and pulled out a gun "I wanted you and I to try this out today and I didn't want any one finding out I have this" vash just look up at him in shock.  
  
Not far away on a hill over looking the town of Hope there stood a group of men with guns and evil smiles on there face's "so boss is this the next stop?" one of the men asked "Yes take all you can and leave no one alive".  
  
To be continue 


	7. Hope is gone and vows made

Hope is gone and vows made  
  
I do not own trigun.  
  
"So vash do you want to be the first one to try this baby out or should I?" knives said walking up to him vash quickly snap out of his shock state and stood up "Knives where did you get that?" vash said looking at the black gun in his brother's hand "It doesn't matter where I got it now do you want to try it out with me or not?" "No i don't want to try it out and you shouldn't ether remember mom said to never play with guns " "Just because MOM said not to do something your just going to do what ever she says and not question her you know sometimes she's wrong too just because I have a gun doesn't mean that I'm going to go out on a killing spread I just wanted to come out here with you and shoot some cans" vash didn't say anything. Knives walk over to his bag and pulled out a bunch of empty cans and set them up in a roll about 10ft away he aimed carefully and fired amazingly all of the cans were not just hit but blown into pieces "WOW this is no ordinary gun" vash just stood where he was with a sad look on his face he was beginning to not even know his own brother anymore.  
  
A tall man with long black hair and a long scar on his face just above his left eye step in front of about 20 men on top of a hill over looking a small town "Move out" and with that command the men started there descend on to the town.  
  
Rem ran threw the town looking for her husband she went to his work first but he wasn't there one of his coworkers said that he went on a lunch break some where in the town she was almost to the saloon when the ground started to shalk "What a earthquake?" suddenly gun shots broke out and there where people yelling and running and then rem saw a man on a horse with long black hair and a scar on his face she stood there in shock as his pointed a gun at her and then fired.  
  
Alex was walking home for lunch he was going to eat at the saloon but then he thought that he go home and spend some time with rem and the boys when he heard gun shots he ran to his house but rem and the boys were not there so he ran to the back shield and to a cabinet in the back he unlock it and pulled out a silver gun he was in to much a hurry to notice that one of the guns where missing .He ran to the where the shots were being fire there were bodies every were (NO MY FRIENDS WHO DID THIS?!) "Hahaha so we missed one" alex turned around and came face to face with a man with long black hair and a scar on his face "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!!" with lighting speed the man pulled out a gun and before alex knew what was happening he was on the ground bleeding and looking up at the man smiling face "Why. . .di . . . did you . . .do . . .this" "Because i can" and with that he pointed the gun to alex's face and fired one of the bandits came up to him "boss we took all the goods and every ones dead like you said now what?" the man turned to him and started walking pass him to his house and got on "Where leavening right now" "yes sir" soon the bandits where gone and the town of hope was no more everyone was dead they thought but someone was still alive but only barely.  
  
Back at the mountain knives was still shooting the black gun at some more cans that he brought " Knives can we go now I'm tried" knives stopped shooting and look at him he could see that vash was tried by the look on his face he put the gun back into his pocket and pick up his bag "Ok lets go" vash pick up his bag and they started down the mountain it took them about 45 minutes to get to town but when they got there it wasn't the busy little town of hope that they knew but a grave yard of bodies.  
  
Vash and knives ran to body aster body looking for any sigh of life but there was none vash had tears in his eyes but knives only had grime line where his mouth was vash keep running deeper into town tell he stop dead in his tracks (no . . . no . . .NOOO!!) "MOM!!!" he ran to her body and held her in his arms and cried rem's eyes opened a little and she whispered "vash. . ." vash looked up saw that his mother was alive "mama" "vash. . . you . . .and knives . . . ok?" "yes yes where ok mom what happened?" "not much . . . time vash you . . . have to promise me . . . that your take . . .take care . . .of " "take care of what?" "of . . .knives" and with those words rem's eyes closed for the last time and her body laid limp in her sons arms "Mom . . . MOM!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!" vash cried.  
  
In a different part of town knives stood in front of the body of his father "So this is how it all ended you couldn't protect the ones you loved and now she's dead I bet you didn't evern know how to fire this thing" he said picking up the silver gun form his father's dead hand "Well I'm going to protect the one I care about and with these guns I will make a place where we can live in peace with out all these evil people that kill there own kind I will do it even if I have to become the devil himself goodbye farther" and with that said he turned and walk away.  
  
To be continue 


	8. What will come of us now?

What will come of us now?  
  
A/N: Wow it's been a long time huh I'm very sorry about that school stared and I been really busy oh by the way I don't have a Bata reader if you read any of my work then you will know that I really need one so if any one would like to be my beta reader please leave your e-mail ad in a review thank you I do not own trigun.  
  
The twin suns were setting and night was soon creeping on the ghost town that was once the busy happy little town called hope and inside this graveyard of bodies there were still two lost souls that haven't found there way.  
  
Knives was packing a large bag for himself and vash they could only take the most important things with them like food water and the money that knives found under there now dead parents bedroom knives had try to get vash away form there dead mother body but he would not be moved so knives left the silver gun with him told him that if he saw anyone to shoot and not ask questions vash didn't say anything he didn't even look up at knives. He waited a few minutes to see if vash would respond to him but all he got was silent "I'm going to go pack are bags wait here ill be back soon" knives finish packing and pick up the two bags he took one more look around his old home he stood there for a few minutes tell he walk out shutting the door one last time.  
  
He walk to were his brother was still sitting holding there mother's body he drop vash's bag in front of him vash finally look away form there mother face and look up at knives tears were still forming in his eyes "Vash come on you have to get up now we can't stay here we have to find the people who did this and take revenge for are parents and for are town " vash still didn't say anything knives gaped vash by the arms pulling him away form rem's body "Vash I know this hurts but you cant just sit here crying we have to go on with are lives come on im not going to leave you here you're my brother you are all I have now and I'm all you have now come on your getting out of this dead town even if I have too drag you out" and with that knives pick up both bags and guns and drag vash by the arm out of hope and into the unknown.  
  
To be continue  
  
Sorry for the short chapter I'm really going to try and get the next chapter up sooner please read and review. 


	9. A New Life

A New Life  
  
I do not own trigun oh and crystal-Chan I try to e-mail you and say thank you and that I would love for you to be my beta reader thank you ^_^ I have to get a new e-mail ad and when I do ill e-mail you my fic's ok.  
  
. . . Vash . . . Wake up . . .  
  
15 year old vash woke up from his dream. The same dream he had every night since his mother and father's death. In the dream he and his mother Rem are in a field of wild flowers looking up at the sky. But when vash turn's to speak to her everything turn's black and then he hears rem's voice telling him to wake up.  
  
Vash opened his eyes slowly and got up into a sitting position. He look around the small room and then to the bed next to him. It was empty knives was no where to be found. Vash sighed and threw the blankets off of him and walked over to the dresser. He open the top drawer and pulled out a long sleeve black t-shirt and a pair of pants. He glance at the small table in the middle of the room there was a note on it. He walk over to it and picked it up and read it.  
  
Dear Vash  
  
Hey I got a tip from AJ that some bandit's were hiding out side of town so I'm going to pay them a little visit. I left you some money for breakfast and lunch I should be back before dark.  
  
Knives  
  
P.S. there's a little extra for you if you want to do some shopping.  
  
Vash fold the note in to his pocket and pick up the money knives left for him and step out the door. He walk around the little town of June looking for a good place to eat when he past a little shop and looked in the window inside was a pair of orange glasses. Vash had never seen anything like them before they shined like fire in the sun vash knew he had to get them. He walk in to the shop and to the front desk. "Hello young man how can I help you today?" the old shop keeper said vash smiled at him and asked "How much are those pair of glasses in the window?" vash said pointing to the window the shop keeper looked to were vash was pointing he smiled. He walked over to the window and pick up the glasses "I see you like these I can see why they are a something else" "Yes they are" the shop keeper looked at vash for a minute and then handed him the glasses. Vash was a little confused the shop keeper notice this and laughed "I can see that you are a really kind soul and that you have had some rough times I just hope that these glasses can help you see the right path in life" vash look at him and asked "How could you tell all that from just looking at me sir?" "Your eyes tell me all I need to know they shine with kindness but also hold great sadness deep with in them you can all ways tell a persons soul from there eyes now go and enjoy those glasses" vash smiled "Thank you sir" and with that he ran out the door and put on his new gift.  
  
To be continue 


	10. My Day:Vash

My Day: Vash  
  
I do not own trigun. Well, I finally got off my lazy butt and made chapter 10! Woo hoo! I hope you all like it.  
  
Vash felt like a million bucks as he walked down the street in his new orange-yellow glasses. Vash continued walking down the street until a strange, yet very nice smell hit his nose. It was then that he remembered he hadn't had anything to eat yet. Vash sniffed the air once more until he had a good idea where that smell was coming from. He followed it for a while, soon coming to a very small little bakery, away from the busy streets of the little town of June. A sign above the bakery's door read "Heaven's Little Bakery." Vash walked up to the bakery's door, opened it and walked in. He looked around the bakery. It was empty and there was dust on the tables; meaning that no one has been here for a while. "It looks like no one is here but I was sure this is where that smell was coming from." Vash said aloud to himself. As if to answer to his question, the back door of the bakery opened and in walked a middle-aged woman. The woman looked ahead and was surprised to see a young boy standing ahead of her "Oh, hello there. Can I help you with something?" the woman asked, walking up to Vash. "Yes. I was following a strange but nice smell and it led me here. Are you making something?" "A smell? Well I did just finish a batch of doughnuts. Would you like to have some?" "Yes please. Thank you ma'am!" Vash exclaimed with a big smile. The woman led Vash into the back room and up some stairs to a small kitchen and table. A plate of fresh doughnuts lay on the table. Vash ran up to the table and was about to grab one when he stopped and turned to the woman, "Are you sure it's ok for me to have some? I can pay you." The woman shook her head "Please enjoy them. I haven't had company in a long time." With her ok Vash sat down at the table, grabbed a doughnut and started eating. The woman smiled at the young boy who was enjoying her cooking. She went to an icebox and pulled out a bottle of milk. She poured a glass of milk for him and set it down in front of him. Vash quickly finish that one doughnut "Thank you! By the way my name is Vash; what's yours?" "It's nice to meet you Vash. My name is Emma." "These doughnuts are really good!" Vash exclaimed, grabbing another doughnut. "Thank you" emma said. Vash looked around the room. The walls were covered with maps but there was also a picture frame. The picture was of Emma and a tall man with black hair and a long scar on his face. Between Emma and the man was a small boy. He had black hair like the man and green eyes. He looked about seven or so. Emma looked to where vash was staring, got up, walked towards the picture, grabbed it off the wall and walked back to the table with it "This is a picture of my husband Jack and our son Kaira. It was taken about six years ago." "If you don't mind by me asking, where is you son? Is he out playing or something?" "No. About six years ago, around the time this picture was taken, a band of thieves came to our town and robbed the bank. While they where escaping in their car, Kaira was walking back from school. When he turned the corner, he was hit by their car. They didn't even stop they just kept going. The doctors tried to save him, but it was too late. My husband vowed to hunt down the people who were responsible for his death and left June. I haven't seen him since." By the end of the story Emma had broken down to tears. Vash quickly rose from his chair and embraced her in a hug he held her in his arms until she stopped crying. Emma dried her eyes on a napkin. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry in front of you. I'm sorry" "It's ok. You had every right to cry. It's good to cry." Vash gave her one of his million-dollar smiles. Emma smiled a little bit as well. They spent the rest of the day talking to each other. Vash told her about Knives and his mother, and Emma told him about her husband and some stories about her son. By nightfall, Vash said goodbye to Emma and promised to come back tomorrow. Emma walked Vash to the door and waved goodbye to him. Vash waved back and ran to where he and Knives where staying.  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
